Como caballitos en carrusel
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Hikari odia los carruseles. Los pobres caballos inexpresivos condenados a dar vueltas siempre, corriendo pero sin cambiar de lugar. Como su propia vida ¿Se puede amar a dos personas por igual? HikarixMiyako, y otros muy extraños pairings sorpresa. Fic para Carriette, del Proyecto 1-8. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **No es un relato erótico, pero tiene algo de vocabulario o temática sexual. Por lo demás, ninguna clase de advertencias. Si has leído el summary y te desagrada la homosexualidad, no soportas los pairings poco comunes, o simplemente te caigo mal, no sé qué haces aquí.

Los siguientes párrafos son pensamientos de Hikari, están separados con números romanos, lo hice como una manera de señalar que pasa cierto tiempo entre un pensamiento y otro, aunque la mayor parte pertenecen al mismo día en el que reflexiona sobre su pasado y presente. Y también porque me da la impresión de que el escrito es algo denso y así es más fácil no perderse.

Y por cierto, todo el mundo sabe que soy archimillonaria (sep, lo de trabajar es un mal vicio que me estoy quitando), así que no escribo sobre los personajes de otros por lucro.

**Como Caballitos en Carrusel **

**I**

Todo parecía estar bien. Desperté y por un momento sentí como si los últimos meses fueran un mal sueño. Una imaginación perversa. Ayer los borré, chupito tras chupito. Mentira sobre mentira. Besos entre caricias. Risas con lágrimas.

La habitación me engañó.

Todo lo indicaba. Las sábanas impolutas y suaves, disimulando el tequila que sudamos a lo largo de la noche. La tela se deslizaba sobre mi piel, regalándome una sensación nueva, la de no encontrar incómodo haber perdido la ropa interior. Estaba en el cielo. Sin pudor, sin dolor, sin necesidad. No hay deseos ni culpabilidad. No placer, no insatisfacción.

Hasta que levanté mi cabeza y le vi. Ansiedad y desconcierto me esperaban.

―Taichi va a matarme.

Sonreí levemente. Sin ganas. _Si se entera_, debió añadir. Pero no se va a enterar. Nunca lo hace. Desde que se marchó a la Universidad y se besa todo el tiempo con esa chica medio europea no se entera de nada.

Lo repitió, como creyendo que sea necesario contárselo a mi hermano. Un logro. Me aparté antes de que intentase besarme y ahí lo noté por primera vez. La presión en la cabeza, el estómago revuelto, el aliento rancio.

La olvidada resaca.

Le di la espalda, recogí mis ropas del suelo, húmedas. Me tapé el pecho con ellas y me encerré en el baño a pensar. Dios, sí que necesitaba hacerlo.

Miro el móvil. Me quedan dos horas en esta habitación que no recuerdo haber pagado. Dos horas y vuelta a la realidad. Dos horas es lo único que tengo.

―¿Estás bien?

Si estuviera sola sería más fácil.

―Sí ―digo y le abro la puerta medio vestida. Medio desnuda.

―¿Tienes hambre?

Niego despacio. Quiero decirle que se vaya, que me deje sola en mi espacio de no-realidad pero es como un perro al que le das de comer una vez y te quiere para siempre.

―Dime, ¿qué te pasa? Ayer parecías feliz.

Me muerdo la lengua. Joder, Daisuke. Tú mismo lo has dicho. _Ayer_ y _parecía_. Nadie puede ser tan ingenuo.

**II**

Examino mi desnudo frente al espejo. Mis caprichos se largaron, dejaron una marca en el abdomen y otra en el muslo. Y en el cuello, Daisuke besa como aspiradora. Es violento aunque romántico, nervioso y confiado. Y me odia, seguramente me siga odiando. No sé si debería molestarme, no cuando yo misma le alejé.

Cierro el grifo. Meto una pierna en el agua. Me siento y abro el caliente. Arde. Espero quemarme la piel, no sentir nada. Espero convertirme en líquido y luego evaporarme, irme lejos.

Entierro la cabeza sin coger aire. Me gusta cómo el pelo acaricia mis hombros. Me gusta cómo la piel parece de goma. Como si ya no existiese.

Me ahogo. Duele en el pecho. Duele un poco más.

Ya ni el dolor es suficiente.

Maldito Daisuke, maldito sea.

**III**

El agua despejó mi cabeza. Es una bañera pero actúa como la resaca del mar. Arrastrándome y dejándome sin fuerzas. En lo desconocido y ante el peligro. La marea siempre vuelve, o, más bien, nunca se marcha. Intento buscar la justificación que me permita abandonar esta agua contaminada con mi suciedad.

No existe tal excusa. Lo sé y no lo acepto.

No debí contestarle al teléfono. Quería verme y sospeché por qué, pero yo también quería verle. Una parte de mí quería. Fuimos a la feria, quiso montarse en el carrusel de caballitos. Le encantan, es como un niño. Yo le expliqué que no me gustan. Todas esas figuras inexpresivas, de niña me daban un miedo terrible. Me imaginaba a unos pobres caballos encantados, condenados a dar vueltas siempre, corriendo pero sin cambiar de lugar. Mareados con tanta vuelta. Horrible. Y la repetitiva música lo hacía peor.

No hay nada más triste que ser uno de esos caballitos. Daisuke solo dijo que nunca había oído nada parecido.

Me compró algodón de azúcar, insistió demasiado en ello. Y quise huir. Él lo notó, haciéndome ver lo fácil que era descubrirme.

―¿No te gusta el algodón de azúcar?

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunté nerviosa forzándome a meter un trozo en la boca.

―Por nada. ―Tras unos segundos se echó a reír―. Por nada. "Pornada" ¿Lo pillas?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Vamos, solo intento hacerte reír. Estoy preocupado por ti.

―¿Por qué?

―Takeru me comentó que tenías problemas.

Takeru. El bueno de Takeru. Capaz de retirarme la palabra pero no de dejar que me pudra. Es el caballito dorado. El orgulloso y noble caballito dorado.

―Todo está bien. Ya lo sabes, soy rara. Siempre lo he sido.

Me acarició la mejilla y murmuró algo, tuve que leerle los labios para entenderlo, creo que _tonta_.

―¿Qué tal está Miyako? ―preguntó―. Llevo un tiempo sin verla.

―Está feliz. Es genial. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella.

Me cogió de la mano con naturalidad, parecía que lo llevase haciendo toda la vida.

―Me duele verte así. Lo sabes.

―Lo sé ―le dije ahogando un suspiro―. No es nada, tranquilo.

Le miré a los ojos, el mayor esfuerzo que hice para convencerle de mis palabras.

**IV**

Empezamos a beber.

Seguimos bebiendo y llegó un momento que me hizo reír, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo de verdad. Parecía mentira que mis lágrimas fueran de euforia. No podía ni hablar sin ahogar las palabras sujetándome el vientre.

Me hizo sentir guapa. Quise besarle. Me odié, pero lo hice. Muchas veces, arrimándome a su entrepierna, intercambiando más saliva de la necesaria, olvidando que ya era el cuarto de mis amigos que besaba. Me acababa de decir que empezaba a estar con otras chicas, a desenamorarse de mí. Yo lo sabía, le daría unas horas de placer a cambio de la mayor decepción de su vida.

Consciente de que solo iba a complicarlo todo, solo iba a quedarme más sola. Pero lo necesitaba, quería tanto que me aplastase su cuerpo, deseaba tanto que fuese un desconocido…

Y funcionó, durante unas horas me creí todo el engaño.

**V**

―Entonces, no me vas a contar qué pasó con Takeru.

Parecía desesperado. Me miré al espejo de reojo, era incomprensible cómo él me seguía encontrando atractiva por la mañana, después de _verme así de mal_.

―No pasa nada con Takeru.

―Sigues mintiendo.

Tensé los dedos y me pellizqué un brazo. Le hubiese chillado si no fuera porque sabía que me quería demasiado. Y que yo había empezado.

―No te he mentido, por favor. Por favor, deja ese tema.

A Daisuke le daba igual Takeru, eran sus celos los que preguntaban por él. Es el caballito rojo, desesperado por destacar sobre el resto.

―Y qué hemos hecho, qué pasa con nosotros.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Con un desconocido hubiera sido infinitamente más fácil.

―Nada, por Dios. Follamos, eso es todo.

Lo dije en alto y me pareció de lo más surrealista decirle eso a Daisuke, con el que juré mil veces no tener algo. _Ni borracha_, decía.

―¿Se repetirá? ―preguntó sonando cinco años menor.

―¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Le aparté la mirada. Me calcé, si él no abandonaba la habitación tendría que hacerlo yo.

―¿Y ya está? ―insistió elevando la voz.

Me acerqué.

―Insúltame si quieres, pégame o algo. Lo siento, ¡lo siento! No sé qué hago. Vete, por favor, déjame sola ¡Vete! ―chillé sin control―. No merezco tu lástima.

Cualquier otro me hubiese llamado loca en el tono más despectivo posible, pero Daisuke simplemente dijo que estaba bien y se fue sin armar más escándalo. Atípico en un caballito rojo. Quizás en uno dolido.

**VI**

Salgo de la bañera y me envuelvo en la toalla extraña. Cuando tengo tiempo simplemente dejo que la tela absorba el agua de forma natural mientras espero sentada en el borde del lavabo.

La pregunta seguía rebotando en las paredes _¿Qué ha pasado?_

Dejo caer la toalla frente al espejo y me toco un pecho. Son mucho más feos que antes, estoy segura de ello. Tengo irritada la aureola, maldito Daisuke y sus manos inquietas.

Son mucho más feos que los de Mimi.

Me pregunto si mi vergüenza viene marcada por estar inconforme. Mimi no tiene vergüenza, no ante otras mujeres, al menos.

Me lo dejó muy claro en aquel apartamento de Nueva York. Se paseaba desnuda por la habitación casi todo el tiempo, cuando no estaba sin ropa vestía unos pantalones minúsculos que le marcaban todo. Alguna vez pensé que, si yo tuviera ese cuerpo, tampoco llevaría ropa nunca. No me extraña que hasta alguien como Koushiro dejase bailar la mirada ante los movimientos de sus caderas.

En aquel momento no le di mucha importancia a mi fijación por sus curvas, creí que solo esperaba que algún día mi figura luciese así, me quedaba un poco de desarrollo. Ilusa.

Me ponía nerviosa. Se quitaba el sujetador y sonreía con frescura. Apenas se le movían del sitio, me parecían perfectos. Diseñados por el photoshop. Qué digo, ni el photoshop tiene tanto gusto.

Ella sonreía y yo intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

―¿No te importa, verdad? Quería preguntártelo antes de hacer nada.

―Descuida. Ya no siento nada por él. Acabamos como si fuera lo lógico, ya sabes ―le dije, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos y obviar sus dones naturales.

Lo único que sentía era envidia, pero no sabía si porque él pronto estaría tocando su piel o ella haciéndole disfrutar de un cuerpo inalcanzable para mí. Más que eso, le haría reír, feliz. Le sacaría de su mundo. Todo lo que yo no supe hacer, porque siempre fue necesario que alguien lo hiciera por mí.

**VII**

Dejo la habitación. La realidad ha acabado por encontrarme en ella. Las paredes se han impregnado poco a poco de verdad y dolor. Puede que nunca más sea capaz de entrar en un cuarto de baño sin que me encuentren.

Todo empezó en una ducha, en la ducha en la que Mimi y yo nos metimos una vez, porque, al parecer, así podíamos seguir hablando de lo que nos interesaba. Para ella era habitual hacerlo con sus amigas.

Al principio no lo sentí extraño. No le di ninguna importancia hasta que volví a casa. Cada vez que me duchaba empezaba mi efervescencia. Sí, había estado con chicos, me había besado con algunos, había estado enamorada incluso, pero mi homosexualidad se escondía ahí, en el cuarto de la ducha, tomando la forma de dos pechos enjabonados.

Llegué a sentirme mal por ello. Pero lo disfrutaba.

Era capaz de separar nuestra amistad de su cuerpo durante unos minutos al día. Admito que sentí extrañas esas fantasías, solo durante un tiempo, más tarde me pareció lo natural. Me gustaba cómo me sentía, por muy confuso que fuera. Moría de gusto.

Puede que sí, ese fue el principio. A Miyako solía decirle que ella era la única mujer. Le había apodado así, _la única mujer_. Esas palabras sonaban genial cuando las decías despacio y debajo de las sábanas, o cuando las decías en cualquier momento inesperado, caminando por la calle para provocar su sonrisa. Como si solo hiciese una excepción con ella, como si no me hubiese apetecido besar unas caderas femeninas en mi vida, ni nunca fuese a mirar a otras. Estábamos en una nube, prometiéndonos amor eterno, un amor espiritual en el que solo importaba la persona y en ningún caso el sexo. Pero, siendo justos, todos esos deseos nacieron antes de plantearme siquiera si la quería.

Pero la quería. Dios, ¡cómo la quería!

**VIII**

Me han dicho tantas veces que soy demasiado buena que ni siquiera en estos momentos me planteo a quién se le ocurrió etiquetarme así y por qué todos lo creyeron. Camino junto el arrepentimiento, pero sé que no es un sentimiento real, porque no sufro más que por mi propia estupidez al despertarme con Daisuke. Y soy tan, pero tan débil, que no hago más que buscar la autocompasión. Si yo soy buena, la humanidad está podrida.

Miyako también solía decírmelo.

―El mundo es injusto ¡Terriblemente injusto! ―se quejó aquel día (el mejor día).

Miré los cristales empañados de sus gafas y sonreí por la ternura que me provocaba su dramatismo. Se desplomó sobre la cama y yo me quité los cascos para prestarle toda mi atención. Su cabello se había revuelto un poco con el movimiento y sentí unas ganas inmensas de peinárselo con los dedos. Siempre quise que mi cabello brillase tanto como el de ella, pero podía conformarme con estar cerca y admirarlo en secreto.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia la suya. Juraría que se puso nerviosa con esto, pero quizás fuese mi imaginación.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―le pregunté, las palabras todavía me duelen.

―Supongo que nada demasiado importante ―respondió serena. No indagué más. Al rato se sentó, alejándose de mí. ―Sabes, estaba pensando en que si le dijese eso mismo a Koushiro se reiría, diciendo que la justicia es tan real como las hadas. Últimamente está de un sarcástico insoportable.

Bufé al oír ese nombre.

―¿Tú también? No, si al final todas van a quererle.

―¡No! No, por favor, ni borracha. Yo no. Solo me pareció curiosa tu reacción, comparándoos digo, hiciste bien cortando aquello. ―Dejé que hablase y no apunté que la decisión no fue mía―. Eres demasiado buena, Hikari. Creo que la persona más buena que conozco, incluso. En serio, no necesito ningún favor, es solo que es lo que veo en ti. Tan buena que te odio por ello.

Lejos de halagarme me molestó que Miyako dijese eso. Yo no quería ser la buena, como si esa cualidad solo demostrase que no tenía ninguna otra. Sigo prefiriendo otros adjetivos, unos que no sean una mentira. Y los busco, pero no los hay. Cada vez estoy más cerca de convertirme en un caballito sin color. Si tuviera que definir a Miyako con una palabra no podría, me es imposible, tantas cosas y con todas enloquezco. Olvido las etiquetas. Y, no sé, me hubiese gustado que ella no tuviese palabras para mí.

Pero no le dije nada de eso. No quería que se marchase. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas en la espalda. Ella se retorcía y eso me daba motivos para no parar.

―Mentirosa, te gusta mi ex. Te gustan los informáticos, Miyako.

Daba patadas al aire y reía más alto que nunca.

―¡Para! Para, ya no puedo más. Me vengaré.

―Admítelo, mentirosa. La inteligencia es sexy.

Consiguió agarrarme los brazos y los sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Me ganó por despistarme con sus hombros.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó insegura.

―Claro, lo que más. Más aún en las mujeres.

Me miró a los labios y tragó saliva. Lo supe reconocer porque me sentía igual. Simplemente dejé descender el cuello y ¡oh, casualidad! Mucho mejor que mis fantasías.

***.*.***

**Notas:** Este es un fic maldito y eso me pone nerviosa. Primero lo tomó Sybilla, luego Gene, y finalmente pasó a mis manos. No sé qué ideas tenían ellas, no sé si la mía es peor, pero esta historia me persiguió desde que leí la propuesta de Carriette.

Pronto la segunda y última parte de esta historia, está terminada pero tengo que corregirla todavía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como Caballitos en Carrusel**

**IX**

Miyako se quedaba a dormir. Despertábamos pegadas en posturas que parecían incomodísimas. Tiene gracia, porque mis padres nunca hubiesen dejado que Koushiro se quedase, pero a sus ojos ella era mi mejor amiga. Creo que todavía no saben hasta qué nivel era la mejor. Aún me preguntan por ella.

Miyako se ponía tierna cuando le daba besos por el cuello. Juntas hacíamos cosas que nunca hubiese hecho con mi ex, como contar las nubes. Columpiarnos, mancharnos de nata. Cantar canciones en inglés, desconociendo la letra. Inventarnos constelaciones.

―Esa es la tuya, Hikari. Se llama _luz de mi vida_.

Luz. A veces olvido la luz. Ayer por la noche busqué a _luz de mi vida_ pero creo que hasta ella se apagó. Daisuke me lo preguntó, «¿qué estás mirando?» yo le dije «nada, ya se ha ido».

Lleva noches sin aparecer.

Algún día alguien contará la historia de _luz de mi vida_ y _la única mujer_. Puede que yo lo haga. Una historia de múltiples versiones, llena de sombras y mentiras. A nadie va a interesarle.

Miyako me preguntaba qué me gustaba de ella y yo nunca sabía qué decirle.

A veces le decía «eres mi mejor amiga», la miraba a los ojos intentando hacerle entender que esas palabras solo significaban una pequeña parte de todo. Decirle que había elevado tanto ese concepto que su significado era distinto.

―¿Por qué yo?

―No sé. ―No le podía decir mucho más.

―Pero tiene qué ser por algo.

Trataba de darle la respuesta que merecía.

―No sé.

―¿Te has enamorado de alguna otra mujer?

Y ahí se lo volvía a repetir, cómo le gustaba oírlo. No sabía si era vanidosa o insegura, nunca sabía qué pensar.

―Eres la única y siempre lo serás.

Por eso, aún ahora, a pesar de que creo que ya me olvidó, intento relacionarme solo con chicos. Siempre nos quedará esa verdad, esas palabras que nadie cumple nunca. Yo creo que no es tan fácil despreciar que para alguien eres la única.

Ya no seré más Hikari _la buena_. Seré la luz que no está.

Cuando pienso eso duele un poco menos. Debería ser feliz, ocurrió.

**X**

Me apoyo en la verja de un parque solo con una mano, soy la típica colgada con ropas de club nocturno un domingo por la mañana a la que nadie necesita y miran con mezcla de asco y lástima. Da igual. En unas horas cambiaré mis ropas y nadie se acordará nunca de lo perdida que era la mirada de esa chica con el pelo mojado.

Veo parejas que se quieren, o que lo fingen. Parejas que necesitaron salir de casa y cambiar el ambiente creyendo así alejar las discusiones. Nosotras fuimos de las felices, en ese columpio, un tiempo. No debería seguir viniendo aquí. Dicen que el olvido dura el doble de lo que duró una relación. No lo tengo muy claro, ¿cómo miden eso? ¿Cuentan los días felices o los minutos de ansiedad? ¿La resta? ¿La suma? ¿Las veces que necesitabas acordarte de respirar?

Olvidé pronto a Koushiro, mucho antes del doble del tiempo que pasamos juntos. El sistema de medida es inútil. Solo me acuerdo de que pasó, pasó y ya nunca más volverá a ocurrir. Koushiro estaba siempre, no digo que me hiciese mucho caso, pero no se iba cuando menos lo esperabas. Miyako aparecía sin ser llamada y se iba cuando tenía la certeza de que la echaría de menos.

Ni cuando dormía en su casa podía estar segura de que estaría ahí al despertar.

Miyako solía desesperarse sola. Hace un tiempo traté de preguntarle qué hice mal, por qué no funcionó, por qué me dejó la primera vez, todavía espero la respuesta. Algunas veces la oí esquiva, la oí intentando entenderse a sí misma «porque no tenía que funcionar, porque solo era una etapa, porque no nos queríamos realmente, porque las dudas no vienen solas, porque no hay culpables solo historias que duelen…»

Argumentos vacíos. Mentiras. Cuando Miyako no tiene palabras no dice _no sé_.

Sé que acabó mucho antes de que él entrase en nuestras vidas. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello. Por eso, desde hace unos meses, no hago más que dar vueltas por la ciudad disfrutando de todos los sitios en los que nunca estuvimos.

Es posible que si escribo los hechos cronológicamente años más tarde recapacite y crea que no puedo dejarme marcar por algo que no duró ni cinco meses. Tarde o temprano algo que los adultos llaman vida real nos hace menospreciar a nuestra versión juvenil.

**XI**

Me meto por una calle estrecha sin vida. Es una calle hecha para la noche, adecuada para mis ropas.

Takeru se distanció de mí cuando empecé a salir con Koushiro. Me dijo que no era mi culpa pero que no podía ser como antes. Se distanció aún más cuando descubrió que me veía con Ken. Lo perdí por completo el día que me vio besándome con Miyako aquí. Fue la primera y última vez que lo hicimos en público.

Un par de cervezas, un sitio poco habitual en nuestras noches. Un día de fiesta para casi todo el mundo. Ken estudiando en su casa. Yo sola, por ahí, que me diera un poco el aire.

Y ella, con el vestido que le regalé la primera vez que fuimos de compras. Benditos probadores.

―Lo siento.

Fueron varios «lo siento».

Lo siento, lo siento. Yo aún lo sigo sintiendo.

Quería decírselo, «ya es demasiado tarde. Te sigo queriendo, solo que quiero a alguien más. Y creo que él también me quiere». Quería dejárselo muy claro, pero no podía hacerlo cuando sus ojos lagrimeaban. Nunca soporté sus llantos.

Intenté consolarla recordándole que siempre iba a ser la única.

Hasta tenía la disculpa «no estabas». Una vez más, yo era la víctima. Nadie podía juzgarme por amar a otra persona. Pero no se lo dije, la dejé hablar. Escuché sus mentiras o sus verdades, escuché lo que necesitaba oír, que me quería aunque la razón me gritase lo contrario.

―Necesito otra oportunidad, sigues siendo mi luz. Ahora sé cómo de importante para mí eres. Se lo diré a mis padres, a todo el mundo. No me importa si piensan que está mal.

Y no estaba mal, pero era difícil. Había que tenerlo muy claro para pasar por ello.

Colocó sus manos en los lóbulos de mis orejas y me besó, al principio con fuerza, presionando mi labio con sus dientes, unos segundos después terminó convirtiéndose en la mejor caricia. Ignoramos los silbidos de los desconocidos.

―No puedes decirme que no me quieres ―decía entre besos―. Párame si no me quieres.

Y no lo hice.

**XII**

Nunca volvió a ser como al principio, ni cuando contábamos las nubes o nos hacíamos cosquillas con la boca, porque yo pensaba en alguien más. Se enfadó cuando lo supo, normal, la mayoría de la gente no comprende cómo puedes empezar a querer a alguien en una semana o cómo puedes estar enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo. Y yo, antes, tampoco lo entendía.

Aunque Ken siempre pareció entenderlo todo. Casi. No comprendió el motivo de mis lágrimas.

―No deberías llorar por él, cualquier chico querría estar contigo.

Sonreí. Yo ya sabía con quien quería estar y Ken se equivocaba al señalar a Koushiro como el culpable de mis penas.

Nos alejamos de aquella puerta desde la que Miyako y Koushiro -mis dos relaciones más recientes- daban clases de informática.

Me acompañó hasta casa. No podía ni imaginar lo mucho que iba a complicarme la vida su amabilidad. A veces creo que me enamoro de cualquiera que me devuelva un poco.

Por el camino le vi reírse de forma muy discreta, una risa que había olvidado por completo.

―¿Qué te hace gracia? ―pregunté.

―No es nada, una tontería.

―Dime ―insistí, pocas veces me mata el silencio pero es insoportable cuando ocurre―. Venga, habla.

Ken se peinó el pelo con la mano.

―Estaba pensando en las ironías. Los chicos que envidian que las chicas quieran salir conmigo suelen desaprovechan las oportunidades. La gente pierde la vida por contemplar la de los demás. Hikari, si yo encontrase a alguien especial no dejaría que llorase nunca. No, porque si pudiendo evitarle un poco de sufrimiento no lo hago, creo que no merezco ser amado.

Los discursos serios de Daisuke no llegan ni a tonterías de Ken.

―Mira Hikari ―dijo haciéndome estremecer. Pronunciaba mi nombre subrayando cada sílaba―, lo único que intento decir es que no soporto verte sufrir. Siempre me has parecido inalcanzable. Y, al mismo tiempo, la única persona que parecía entenderme.

Me reí. Él era el chico misterioso e inaccesible, yo solo era débil y normal. Sin talento.

―¿Inalcanzable? Si todos dicen que soy demasiado buena.

―Nadie es demasiado bueno, Hikari.

―Tú lo sabes.

―No, intuyo. Nadie que pueda ver la maldad en otros es bueno.

Me detuve, mis piernas no respondían.

―Creo que confundes bondad con inocencia ―señalé.

―¿Tú crees? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste inocente?

Un aire frío recorrió mis hombros.

―Ahora mismo así me siento. ―Quién más quería me había hecho daño y ya lo estaba olvidando.

Ken se acercó despacio, mirándome con curiosidad y sin dudar. Me sujetó la mano y comenzó a besarme la muñeca, nunca le pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacer eso.

**XIII**

La primera vez que Ken y yo tuvimos relaciones no nos miramos a la cara. Fue un imprevisto, lo habíamos intentado antes y no fuimos capaces. Creo que el problema era ese, no podíamos mirarnos. Si lo hacíamos, él me descubría a mí y yo a él, y ambos nos descubríamos a nosotros mismos. Cuando eso ocurría las ganas se iban.

Se acercó mientras me lavaba las manos y la cara. Me besó por la oreja y el cuello, siguió por los hombros y me quitó la ropa. Miré mis pechos en el espejo, cuando él los sujetaba no me parecían feos. Ken no paró de acariciarlos hasta que yo le ordené continuar más abajo. Si nos mirábamos en el espejo podíamos ser un espía invitado, incapaz de descubrir más allá de la combinación de las pieles.

Podía haber ido bien. Despacio, pero bien. Algo sólido, seguro. Después de lo de Miyako creí que iba a ser imposible.

Pero se torció. Takeru sabía lo de Ken, al parecer él mismo se lo contó.

Takeru no tardó mucho en confesarle que me besé con Miyako en aquel bar. Debí hacerlo yo misma, debí pedirle tiempo para pensar, para descubrir quién me amaba de verdad. Pero no me atreví, porque si me preguntaban a quién prefería no iba a saber contestar.

El resto fue lógico y natural.

**XIV**

A Ken le gustaría ser el caballito negro, ese al que los niños temen subirse. El contemplativo y sombrío caballito, pero no estoy segura de que sea así. Solo lo era desde el espejo.

A Ken tampoco le gustaba ir a la feria, nunca me contó por qué, pero siempre pensé que tenía que ver con su hermano.

Ahora va con otra. Algunos buscan una relación en la que no les pidan cambiar, otros desean hacerlo y se apoyan en otra persona para ello. Yo no hubiese podido ser su apoyo, ni él el mío.

No sé por qué me extraña, alguien diría que es pura lógica.

Todo está pensado para las parejas. Las barcas del lago, los asientos en el autobús, las mesas de los cafés, las camas dobles, los envases de los supermercados.

Aún hoy, imaginándoles como una de esas parejas del parque, de la mano o comiéndose a besos en el columpio, sigo sin saber a quién quería más. Ken dijo que yo quería más a Miyako, de otro modo no le hubiera traicionado besándome con ella. Me recordó varias veces que cuando quieres a alguien le evitas el sufrimiento. Miyako opina que siempre me fueron más los hombres, que por algo ella era la única.

Y yo entiendo a ambos, porque el día que Ken quiso disculparse conmigo también creí que lo nuestro fue una mentira.

―No te puedo explicar por qué, pero la quiero. Estoy loco por ella ―sentenció con una boba sonrisa desconocida para mí.

Y el día que Miyako me lo confesó no necesité más que unas pocas palabras para comprenderlo. Lo comprendía más que ella misma.

―Me he enamorado, no quería, pero pasó.

No podían esperar por mi decisión. No querían escucharla.

Dicen que yo los uní. El Ken que conocí diría que es irónico. Takeru lo llamaría karma. Koushiro apelaría a la lógica, consecuencia de la traición. Mimi diría que es demasiado triste. Yo veo fotos de Koushiro en Nueva York o a Ken disfrutando en la feria y opino que tengo un don.

**XV**

No ha pasado ni un mes desde que despertamos juntos y Daisuke ya me vuelve a hablar. Siempre que me ve dice lo mismo, con una sonrisa escondida, como si temiera que me dejasen de hacer gracia sus impertinencias.

―Prefieres hablar o follamos.

Luego se encoge de hombros. Tenía que intentarlo otra vez.

―Nada de eso, vamos a la feria ―susurro.

―¿Por qué? Creí que no te gustaban las ferias.

Daisuke nunca me entenderá.

―Puedo cambiar. ―Ken lo ha hecho. Miyako también―. Y puede que mañana… igual ya no está ahí para mí.

Daisuke no pregunta.

Vemos a Takeru y Ken en la parada del autobús, se suben en el 304 y Ken nos saluda agitando la mano, parece alegrarse de que aparentemente haya aprovechado mi oportunidad, una de ellas. Takeru inclina la cabeza. Daisuke les silba, les grita porque le parece muy gracioso decirles que se lo pasen bien en su cita.

Y lo es, cuando es él quien lo hace.

―Algún día me lo vas a contar ―vuelve a decir. No pasa día sin que no lo haga.

―Tú tampoco me lo has contado.

―¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Solo me dijo que necesitabas a un amigo y que él no podía ser. Eso es todo. Tú y Takeru siempre tenéis muchos secretitos… Ahora te toca.

―¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? Es una historia muy larga y aburrida.

Dice que puede esperar a que saquen la película.

Se lo repito, «venga, vamos a la feria». Se lo digo como si fuésemos todos los días.

**XVI**

―¿En cuál nos montamos? ―me pregunta. No lo sé, hace tiempo que ningún caballito me identifica.

Intenta subirme en el blanco pero está demasiado alto para mí. Incluso aunque él me ayude. Incluso aunque él crea que puedo hacerlo.

―Mejor sentémonos en la carroza, así vamos juntos ―digo, los caballos no me quieren.

La música empieza. Me pasa el brazo por el hombro. Veo los caballitos subir y bajar. El dorado, el rosa, el blanco, el negro, todos suben y bajan, se mueven, se adelantan y vuelven a su posición inicial. Compiten por llegar a ningún sitio. Y me duele en el pecho, me ahogo, como si fuese a estar para siempre en el carrusel, como si me fuese a convertir en un caballito inexpresivo.

Daisuke grita de placer, le encanta hacer el loco, dar vueltas.


End file.
